Pokemon: The Power of the Aura
by MasterNeffa
Summary: Yes, I know. It's kinda weird, but it works. I guess I don't need too much explaining. Basically, a certain organization has learned to harness the power of Aura and DNA to turn into Pokemon. Please write me a note or something if you want to comment!


A New Mission

My name is Erin, and I am a spy and a special operative. Most of my work is at night, and during the day I work as a Pokemon caretaker. My family is my father, Professor Daphnis Willow, and my teammates. Since I can't tell you their real names, much less remember them, I'll just call them by their codenames: Shadow, Noxus, Maori, and Florence. There are several other teams, but I'll just tell a story of ours.

It was in the springtime. The flowers were blooming, and everyone at the festival had flowers to give each other. The city was bursting with ardent enthusiasm and, as usual at this time, it was grotesquely decorated with streamers.

"Why is it always so beautifully decorated on this holiday?" Noxus asked sourly.

"I think it looks great!" I told him. We were walking through the park, and people were gathered together, picnicking. "Besides, this day is supposed to be the day that we celebrate feelings of gratitude. Don't you remember the story?"

Florence was the first to speak up. "I do! Pick me! Pick me! I want to intone it!"

"Alright, Florence. But hurry. We need to report to HQ soon." I quelled my voice.

"In the town south of us, Floaroma Town, the area used to be bare. The people there tried to plant flowers, but nothing would grow. Then, one day, a beautiful woman thanked nature for its beauty, and the flowers suddenly burst color across the hillside."

"Wow. That sounded great. I wonder what sights we'll see at the festival," Maori grinned.

"Our job isn't to see it, exactly, Maori. Our mission is to watch over it to make sure no one wrecks it."

"Awww, man!" Maori responded, his attitude showing a slight tone of ire.

I hung upside down about fifty stories up. "Shadow, see anything?"

"No problems yet," she responded. I watched him enviously- sshe got the only front row seat to the parade. Noxus took the top of the building in contrary to me, while Florence and Maori watched the parade's flank.

"Anything near you, Maori?"

"No, I don't think so. Let me check," he stammered. "Erin, bad egg at vertical ten o' clock." I thanked him and released the safety strap to where I was dangling.

I happen to be a mathematician and have extreme physical tolerances. As I fell toward the Earth, I thought I'd miss. But fortunately enough, I landed flat on the target. I searched through the bad egg's (that happens to be Maori's code for "mysterious character performing suspicious activity that usually involves technology") pockets to find a microchip- a data microchip with our logo. The man, fortunately, was out cold.

"Shadow, we just about had a code green situation. But it's over. Why don't you get over here to transport this back to HQ?"

She and the others all came over. "What is it?" Florence asked.

"It is a data program that the man planned to steal. He seems to belong to Team Galactic, if I'm correct."

And as we walked back to headquarters, on what we thought was a successful mission, we fell through a trap door.

When I finally regained consciousness, I noticed we were pinioned to a wall. Everyone else was still unconscious.

"What is the meaning of this despicable act of impertinence?" I yelled.

A light turned on. I saw that the floors were covered in glass that had been smashed asunder. Sitting in front of us was a huge chair, its back turned to us, and the Team Galactic logo menacingly staring in our direction.

"I see you've found you're way in, young ones." The voice behind the desk was cold, and yet calm.

"You're an insane, crude, despicable man. And I know, we all know, who you are."

"Oh, is that so? I guess I won't need to make a proper introduction."

"Cyrus, what do you want with us?"

"All I want," he said, insanely, " is your aura."

"What sort of palpable proof do you want that indicates that we are abnormal?"

"I already ran the tests, darling. You are not normal. You have the same aura as your ancestor."

"NO I DO NOT!" I screamed with indignation, lying between my teeth.

Had he discovered the secret of our entire corporation?


End file.
